


The Corgi Moves

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Faerie prince Steve Rogers and his not so secretive aquatically-inclined friends [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corgi!Thor, Faerie AU, Gen, Humour, Modern AU, Shifter AU, badass Valkyrie, sunny fluff, the Asgardian three are out on the town, the children need to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Deprived of believers by the modern world, Steve Rogers is perhaps the most lacklustre earth faerie prince you’ll ever meet. Good thing he’s a man with a plan. Unfortunately for Steve, he hasn’t quite figured out that the people he’s charming aren’t exactly human in every sense of the word.The Asgardian Three are a mysterious bunch, but that doesn’t mean they can’t act a little silly from time to time.





	The Corgi Moves

**Author's Note:**

> The Bucky Barnes Bingo Discord asked for it, so here it is: corgi!Thor and his wriggly butt.

Every Saturday afternoon, if the clouds and rain kept away, a strange troupe landed in Central Park. They consisted of two men and a fierce-looking woman. They were the real deal, the actual stuff of legends for both humans and the supernatural. Some called them gods, but most stuck to ‘the old ones’. Yet their faces were neither wizened nor gray. Indeed, they would have been better suited walking the New York Fashion Week catwalk. 

Bucky was familiar with the woman, Val, who taught more self-defense classes than he could keep count of. She was accompanied everywhere by a flask - which Bucky sincerely hoped did not contain what he suspected it did - and a slender fey steel blade. In short, Val kicked some serious ass and on select Saturdays she shared her knowledge with the youth of New York city.

The oldest of the men was best defined by the term ‘beefcake’. Thor was a gentle giant made of pure muscle and a killer smile. His usual spot was behind the register, charming reluctant moms and dads into letting their precious offspring whack each other with wooden swords. Val referred to him as her moneymaker, a title that the guy took very seriously.

It was difficult to say if the two of them identified as either shifter or faerie. Maybe they were a remnant of a time when those peoples had been one and the same. Either way, Bucky had seen Thor use magic while taking on a variety of animal forms. If Bucky hadn’t liked the guy so much, he would have called him a show-off.

Sure enough, the music had barely started as the girls and boys of New York awkwardly shuffled in place, wooden practice swords flopping purposelessly in their hands, when an enthusiastic corgi joined the ranks. Thor wriggled his fluffy butt in time with the beat, tail wagging to-and-fro. Some participants laughed in delight, imitating the little guy, while others cast nervous looks at who’d taken Thor’s place behind the register.

Loki had taken his brother’s seat and was perched primly on top of the barstool, sunglasses hiding his sharp, emerald eyes from onlookers. He’d no doubt be rolling them at his brother’s antics. The trickster preferred elegance to boisterousness and was notorious in the community for his vindictiveness. Two years ago, every shifter across the entire state had woken up to find their fur or scales dyed a permanent pink colour. The spell had lasted for a week and since then everybody gave the old one a wide berth. Loki definitely seemed to prefer it that way too. The darker brother was incredibly fond of turning into a large snake and snapping at passerby’s heels, sowing chaos wherever he slithered off to. Compared to him, Thor with his wide smile and childlike joy, was an absolute puppy of a man.

As long as there was no mischief on his mind, however, Loki was just the very scary manager of Asgard Boating and Events, a company which specialized in longboat trips for tourists and locals alike. Occasionally they threw in a renaissance fair or two, but the sword fighting class for little ones was mostly Val’s spiel. 

A cheer rose up across the field as the corgi rose up onto its hind legs and began clumsily imitating the rhythmic movements of the sword-drill. The children grew more energetic, more confident in their movements,  and Bucky had to admit the old one was possibly the most inspiring commander in the world (even when pretending to be an innocent corgi).

Genuinely entertained by the scene playing out before him, Bucky settled down in the grass like many of the parents had and watched the show unfold, remembering a time when he and Stevie had wielded those same wooden swords.


End file.
